community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladders
Plot . Inside he finds a bustling crowd with Britta bartending, Annie selling confectionary and Jeff in the corner chatting with Custodial chief Bob Waite. Abed accepts Jeff's offer to stay and party with them but pays the price for it the next day. }} . She reveals she's known about their operation for awhile now but allowed it since it kept them out of her way. Frankie tells them she's only doing something about it now since they've dragged Abed back into their shenanigans. When Abed defends his friends and says he belongs with them Frankie insults him by saying he doesn't know any better. Frankie flusters at everyone's appalled response to her comment and reacts by trying to be weird and quirky. She ends up embarrassing herself and leaves the campus allowing Jeff and the others to take back control of Greendale. }} End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back': This episode marks the return of Community for a sixth season on Yahoo Screen after it was cancelled by NBC. *'That just happened': **Sometime between "Basic Sandwich" and "Ladders" Shirley is revealed to have moved to Atlanta to take care of her father. She got a job as chef to a brilliant but troubled southern detective (see Meta references). **Britta is shown to have become homeless and is living in the campus quad in a tent. She is also running "Shirley's Sandwiches" while Shirley is away. *'Previously': **Abed mentions the Pierce hologram that Jeff saw in the Season Five episode "Repilot". **Abed mentions "the girl he was dating". **In the Season Three episode "Curriculum Unavailable" the class known as "Ladders" was first seen in a flashback. **The open bar and free alcohol in the Teachers' lounge that Frankie had removed was shown in the Season Five episode "Introduction to Teaching". *'First appearance': The new recurring character Francesca "Frankie" Dart is introduced in this episode. The actress appeared previously on Community in the Season Five episode "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking". She played an entirely different character named Debra Chambers. *'Familiar faces': **Bob Waite (actor ) the custodial chief last seen in "Analysis of Cork-Based Networking" returns. **Actor appears in the episode end tag as "Mr.Butcher" Shirley's new employer. *'A sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus is briefly shown at the start of the episode. *'Returning students': Garrett Lambert, Leonard Rodriguez, Todd Jacobson , Dave from Jeff's Law class and Vicki appear. *'History lesson': Leonard remembers the time in 1974 when Greendale was still a tech university and he threw his frisbee on the roof of the cafeteria. *'School supplies': Let's Potato Chips is shown when Abed and Frankie have a talk. Abed later pulls out a bag of Let's pretzels to snack on. *'School song': The song "I'm As High As Hell And You About To Get Shot" is played in this episode. It was last heard in the Season One Pilot. *'This must be the place': The North Cafeteria, Group Study Room F, Shirley's Sandwiches *'Discontinuity': It's not explained what happened to the the Diamond teeth Chang got at the end of "Basic Sandwich". Running gags *'A dollop of whipped irony': Annie sweetly condescendingly asks Abed if Frankie was sweetly condescending to him. Abed says she wasn't and can tell the difference now. *'Nice outfit': **Jeff and Abed wear 1920's style suits **Britta is dressed in a bartenders uniform **Annie is dressed in 1920's 's dress. Pop culture references *'Shout out': **Musician is mentioned by Dean Pelton as his DJ school had closed allowing Greendale to be ranked fifth alphabetically in Colorado's listing of Community colleges. **Musicians and are mentioned by Jeff. *'Name that tune': **The song " " by American rock band plays during Leonard's flasback. **The song " " by the band plays out over a montage of Jeff and Abed apologizing to Frankie. ** The song "Secret Lullabies" by Daniel Holter & Matt Smith plays out over a montage of Abed doing odd jobs and a second time over a montage of Abed sending e-mails to Diane. *'You're the worst': Britta tries to show off her bar tending skills with predictable results. *'Use your allusion': **When his frisbee disintegrates in his hands, Leonard says "Like tears in rain". This is a quote from the character Roy Batty in the 1982 movie " " **Abed mentions the if the Pierce hologram was actually a ghost he'd like a head start at "busting it" refrencing the movie " ". **Frankie says everyone is a "Living fart from the butt of a lesser God" possibly refrencing the movie . Meta references *'IRL': **Actress Yvette Nicole Brown left the show after five seasons to have more time to take care of her ailing father. This was also used as the reason why her character Shirley had left Colorado. **When the cafeteria set was rebuilt in CBS Studio Center Stage 14 the design had to be altered to accommodate columns on that stage. This episode explains the redesign with the roof collapsing. *'Satire:': The episode end tag is a possible critique of NBC's network lineup after cancelling "Community" which has fewer situation comedies and more dramas. * Parody: The cliche of montage editing is parodied several times in this episode with Abed trying to make his tasks on the committee montage worthy, Abed and his friends having a drunk montage and Jeff and Abed giving an apology montage to Frankie. *'Everyone's a critic': Abed's monologue to Frankie about her becoming a part of the group addresses several concerns the critics, fans and the creators themselves have about the show such how the characters make money and if they'll ever get their diplomas. *'Background check': A picture of Community creator Dan Harmon as the character Patrick Isakson is shown hanging on the mirror behind the bar of the speakeasy. On the picture is written the words "Do not serve this man". Trivia Gallery Entertainment Weekly Season Six photo 1.jpg Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes